


caffeine

by misosphere



Series: { district nine cafe } [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, district nine cafe, i can't tag smh, i'm so sorry just pretend like woojin and hyunjin are cooking in the back or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misosphere/pseuds/misosphere
Summary: minho finds jisung a huge distraction during work... and the saddest part is that jisung is perfectly aware of it.





	caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> ! all works by misosphere are WORKS OF FICTION. i write fake gay shit ok not gold nuggets of gay, sadly :,,,) !  
>  comments and kudos much appreciated >.< aaaand crossposted on quotev w/ the url @horololol. enjoy~

Minho wished Jisung never figured out that Minho was working at a café. It was an utter mistake to tell him about it, heck, he shouldn't have even gave the name of the café. Minho regrets vouching for Jisung's employment because god, if Minho had known that his boyfriend was going to be so… adorable and cute and hot at the same time then maybe he wouldn't be suffering so much.

 

But a new year was a new year, right? It's been three weeks, almost February, and Minho has been able to stay productive despite the distraction that Jisung provides (almost willingly, somehow).

 

_No_. Minho had stated firmly when it was time for New Year's resolutions. _No kisses in the break room, no making eyes at me across the café and blowing kisses, we'll save that for after the café closes and when we take care of all of our responsibilities._

 

Seungmin snickered when Minho arrived the next day at work, a good four minutes before Jisung, proudly announcing his newly developed New Year's resolutions. _Hyung, no one_ ever _completes their New Year's resolutions_ , the younger had reasoned, grinding his precious Italian dark-roast coffee beans with a smirk.

 

But Minho will do it, he WILL… It just takes a lot of stamina and skill to avoid looking at Jisung when he was out there, serving and completing his part of the job.  _A lot of stamina_ , Minho notes to himself, screaming internally when Jisung rushes in late on a warm summer day, wet hair paired along with a beautifully tight white shirt and ripped skinny jeans. "Ah, I'm sorry, there was swim practice and I completely forgot and--" he babbles out before Chan shakes his head in understanding.

 

"It's fine, just get to work, Jisungie." The latter nods and spares a glance at Minho who ducks his head down to the mug he's cleaning.

 

_I'm scared I'll break if I look at him a minute longer_.

 

Minho turns away and sighs to himself, reminding himself to stay strong against the sweet eye candy of flustered (and hot) Jisung. The day goes by agonizingly slow as Seungmin bursts out from the back, cradling a tray of newly baked macarons as his eyes land on Jisung. A slow smirk crosses across his face and he smirks-- is that even the right word to describe it if he still looks like an innocent cinnamon bun?-- knowingly at Minho.

 

"Good luck with _that_ , hyung," Seungmin murmurs, smoothly making his way to the clear display case.

 

Minho can't help but allow his pride and determination get the better of him as he straightens his back and huffs out, "What do you mean, good luck? I don't need it for God's sake, he doesn't seem--"

 

"--Sexy as hell!" Changbin supplies with a chirp, batting his eyelashes mockingly at Minho who reddens in embarrassment.

 

"He is not sexy right now," Minho protests, pursing his lips before turning around with another sigh escaping from his lips, eyes softening when he sees Jeongin working hard with serving the customers cheerfully. Not to mention Jisung… playing with the kids like he always does, cooing and making funny faces at a particularly cute baby in the stroller before he slowly disentangles his hands from the baby's small pudgy ones.

 

"Sure, he's not," Seungmin hums disbelievingly as he pokes Chan's dimple on the cheek playfully as the latter takes an order from a very cute couple who entered the store. "I guess you're just addicted to him, that's all!" With that, Seungmin swivels around and re-enters the kitchen (probably to go and change the music back to the pop instead of the trot that Jeongin picked--again).

 

Minho finds himself sneaking a side glance at Jeongin again, marveling at how perfect his hair seemed when it was drying and admiring the strands that were arcing just above his eyebrows. "Your apron's crooked," Minho blurts out before covering his mouth, silently berating himself.

 

"Oh," Jisung's mouth drops open rather cutely as he looks down at himself and fixes the apron slightly before asking with a wide smile, "Better?"

 

_No, it's worse,_ Minho screeches inside as the rips on Jisung's jeans are exposed even more which means that even more of Jisung's beautiful skin was meeting Minho's eyes. "Better," Minho decides to state instead with an attempted poker face expression. Jisung then winks and fixes a strand of Minho's hair that he claims is a "cowlick" before Minho finds himself turning back towards the cappuccino he's making with a rosy, red blush crossing his cheeks.

 

&&&

 

The day passes by agonizingly slow for Minho, honestly. Whenever it would feel like three whole hours, it would only be thirty minutes. And Jisung… God, Jisung. Minho wants to pound his head against the coffee machine or _something_ whenever Jisung emerges out of the kitchen because he looks even better now that his hair is dry.

 

"He's so whipped for Jisung-hyung," he hears Felix 'whisper' to Changbin over the bar counter before the younger shuts up as soon as Minho fixes him with an evil death stare.

 

At least it's breaktime now, Minho exhales in relief as he makes his way out from behind the café counter. Nothing like break to get his mind off Jisung's jeans, Jisung's tight shirt, Jisung's-- _no, that's enough_. Minho abruptly stops his lovestruck thoughts there, clutching his hair and dropping into the sofa. "Why is it so hard today?" he bemoans, screwing his eyes shut and trying to scrub away the image of such ethereal, angelic Jisung.

 

"Hard to do what?"

 

_Speak of the devil…_ Minho looks up with a gulp and chokes when he notices that Jisung's apron is off, exposing his tight shirt once again. _Hot alert, hot alert, hot alert, hot alert…_

 

"Nothing," Minho decides to settle with, trying his best not to wheeze it out. Jisung raises his eyebrows in question and plops next to Minho before snapping his fingers with another (gorgeous) beam on his face.

 

"Oh, I got it!" Minho tenses next to Jisung as the shorter suggests, "It's that addiction I heard Seungmin talking about, isn't it?" Time seems to pass by like a stream of golden, but sticky honey as Minho opens his mouth, only to be interrupted as Jisung continues. Not that he minds, Jisung's voice is like rays of sunbeams peeking out from behind clouds after a pouring rain… a new symbol of happiness and joy. "Caffeine if I'm right?"

 

Minho almost laughs in relief before Jisung blows away that single dandelion of his dignity with: "And I _do_ think that I'm your caffeine addiction… your caffeine to your coffee, if you know what I'm saying."

 

"Yea-- I mean, no!" Minho scoots away, bluffing, "We're supposed to be working now, anyways, I'll just skip my break so--"

 

"Mhmm, sure, just admit it, Min…" Jisung scoots closer, a scent of bleach and chlorine encompassing Minho until he smells that familiar Jisung scent: a mix of fruits and chocolate, like an intoxicating trail mix almost.

 

" _Jisung_ ," Minho starts, scowling and standing up to back away from Jisung. "We're at _work_. We have to be _productive_. We don't have the time for this!" Minho gasps as Jisung grabs Minho's hand and pulls him closer, an impatient look in the other's eyes as he pushes Minho against the back support of the sofa.

 

"Number one: we're on break." Jisung tilts Minho's chin up and smiles a little before leaning in closer, a handful of vines swirling around Minho and breaking down his stone fortress. "Two: one little kiss never hurts." Shivers run down Minho's spine as Jisung leans forward, his hot breath brushing Minho's nose before he finishes: "Three: I'll _make_ the time to be with you, then." Turns out that Seungmin is right about everything he said, the little single know-it-all. It's just a dizzying shower of chlorine and Jisung and trail mix and Jisung and coffee and pastries and Jisung before Minho breaks, sagging down into the couch with Jisung's lips on his, a breath softer than marshmallows escaping from his mouth.

 

The best part? No one knows. _And no one has to know_ , Minho tells himself giddily, indeed getting drunk on the sweet caffeine that only Jisung could grant him.


End file.
